


Little Girl Lost

by Issandri



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issandri/pseuds/Issandri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Carmilla had survived the final battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Girl Lost

She stumbles into the room. It’s dark, but she seems to know it well enough to know exactly where she’s going. She collapses into bed, rolling over and facing the wall, curling up with a bright yellow pillow and inhaling the scent with each shaky breath.

She lays there for a long time. A beeping noise starts up and at first she ignores it, but then she rolls over, blearily looking around the room. Her eyes alight on a blinking red light. 

The camera. It’s still on.

She gets out of bed and sits on the chair in front of the desk, staring into the camera. Her pale face is glowing eerily in the light of the screen, and everything else is shrouded by darkness. There are no wounds visible on her skin, but she feels them in her heart, and you can see them in her eyes. She looks tired. 

Almost dead. But not quite.

"So," she rasped, some force, probably disbelief along with the palpable anguish in her gaze, tugging the side of her mouth up in a mirthless smirk. "What I expected all along happened."

She swallowed, eyes dropping from the camera and focusing on the floor.

"We lost." Her voice broke, but her face was dry of tears, as though she didn’t have any left to let fall. "They lost. And I’m still here." Clench fists struck at her face before covering her eyes as she dry sobbed. "I’m  _still here,_ and  _they’re all dead_.” 

The camera beeped once, twice, and the feed went black.


End file.
